Rogues' Castle
:For the activity, see Rogue's Den. The Rogues' Castle is a fortress located in deep Wilderness, specifically in levels 52-56. As with all of the land beyond the long fence or border, this area is only accessible to pay-to-play players. It is one of the few places that Rogues reside in (they can be fought and pickpocketed). An aggressive boss monster, the Chaos Elemental, can be found lurking around or inside the castle. The song Regal is unlocked near the castle. And is also known as "castle in the dark land" when trying to obtain the ghostly cloak. Features *There are four floors in the castle, with the upper two comprising towers. Several gold ore respawns are spread throughout the inside of the castle. *There are a few chests that can be thieved from. *There is a Bronze sq shield respawn on the 1st floor. *Two Cape merchants walk around the area. On PvP or Bounty Hunter worlds, this area is sometimes used as a hideout by high level PKers. Hostilities The Chaos Elemental patrols the west and south perimeter of the Rogue's Castle and can attack players "offscreen", making the area quite dangerous to reach. However, there is a Teleportation obelisk in the area, which makes for a fast transport to the castle area, or a quick escape for players being hunted by the Elemental and Revenants. The Elemental does not enter the actual "courtyard" of the castle; but even while inside the castle gate on the south side of the castle the elemental can attack you, although Revenants may pass by. Prior to the Elemental's release the castle was actually one of the safest areas in the Wilderness. Purpose Players come here mainly because of the all-powerful Chaos Elemental. Some players come here mainly to pickpocket rogues for the Thieving xp (Although the risk of death being high makes players being sighted rare). Players also come here to rescue the Rogue (Varrock) from the castle. The castle is also part for the Ghostly Robes and Buyers and Cellars/Lost Her Marbles miniquests. It is also the location of a Treasure Trail Coordinates clue. Other than that, it has no quest purposes. Escape from Revenants Ideal escape from Revenants can be quite easy, providing what you know what you're doing. Firstly, if you see a Revenant approaching the castle and is aggressive to you, lock yourself behind a door, possibly locking your self, or even better, the Revenant into a small room such as the one to the west. In some cases, Revenant knights and Orks have been known to walk through walls. It is harder if they are leaving the castle and you are entering it, especially if you're coming from the west and they are in packs, as the Chaos Elemental could hit you, along with Revenants. Also, note that the Rogue's Castle is a respawn point for Revenants. Another way of escaping from them is to climb the stairs. If one is alone and coming from the west, run north until you find rocks, hide behind the wall until you are sure they are gone, then leave by heading east, avoiding the Elemental. If they are in packs, Do the same thing, it may be harder as there are more of them to hit you. If there is only one coming out of the castle from the east (for instance, you're coming from the obelisk) run north to the rocks, then hide. Do the same thing if there are packs. If you're good, you can teleport the Revenants away using the obelisk. Another option to escape from Revenants is to go to the ancient teleport platform, activate it, and stand on the side of it. Revenants will usually come from the west side of the Wilderness, though it is possible that they come from the east side. If you stand one tile off of the portal, Revenants will be able to attack you for only a short period before the portal activates and they are teleported away. Finally, if you have completed Summer's End, and have Jennica's ring with you, you can enter a portal to the Spirit Realm, located three steps due east of the broom in the castle's courtyard. Within the Spirit Realm, there are no monsters (the Revenants and Chaos Elemental cannot enter the Spirit Realm), and since it is not part of the wilderness, all teleport spells can be cast - be it using runes, jewellery, a teleport tablet, or the Lumbridge/Edgeville/Lunar Home Teleport spell. However, entering the portal is classed as a teleport, and so cannot be used if under a teleport block - wearing a Forinthry brace remedies this. Surrounding Area Just north of the Rogues' Castle, there exists a set large set of hexagonal blocks of different heights. These are along the shore, do not go to far inland and are only found in this location. The meaning of these blocks is unknown. Category:Locations Category:Wilderness